Cheated
by swadoo
Summary: Coming back from a one month long mission, Naruto just wanted to get home and suprise his lover Kakashi. But there, he will eventually find something that's going to change his life.
1. Chapter 1

_Finally I'm back_ , Naruto thought as he walked through the gates of Konoha. Being away on a mission for a whole month and coming back home was always a relief.

All he could think of was Kakashi who would wait at home, at their home. Probably worrying so much that he couldn't really sleep.

So, the second he planted his foot within Konoha, Naruto turned back to Sakura, Yamato and Sai to bid them goodbye and left running home.

 _I can't wait to see Kakashi's face when he sees that I'm back earlier than planned._ With that thought Naruto smirked and jumped on the roof. All one could see when looking at the rooftops was a yellow flash, which was there one second and the next it was not.

~At Naruto's and Kakashi's home~

Naruto tried to be as quiet as he could because, well, sneaking up on the famous Copy-Ninja is not an easy feat. So he opened the door without a sound and tiptoed to the bedroom, where he knew Kakashi would be sleeping.

But suddenly, shortly before he arrived at the bedroom door, he heard something, that suspiciously sounded like a moan or groan. Confused, anxious, nervous yet also curious, he stepped closer and listened. And then, with a racing heart, Naruto opened the door to the slightest bit and looked through it.

However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Because the sight he got, froze and broke his heart at the same time.

There lying on the bed- THEIR bed- above some strange woman he has never seen before, was Kakashi, cheating on him.

Naruto just stood there, gaping. He couldn't look away, couldn't make a sound or move even one muscle. All he could do was stare at them and listen to the sound of slapping naked flesh.

Then evantually, a pained sound tored itself out of Naruto's mouth. And in the same moment Kakashi finally took notice of him and halted every motion. The older man was frozen and looked uterly shocked at Naruto.

 _What is Naruto doing here so early? Wasn't his mission supposed to go one and a half month? What am I even doing here right now?! Oh god..!_

"Naruto.. th-this isn't what it looks like!", Kakashi said while standing up and hurriedly running to Naruto. Coming to a stop in front of his younger lover, he lifted his hand to Naruto's cheek to swipe the tears away that were leaving a trail.

Realizing that he, Naruto, still just stood there, he took a deep breath and digustedly slept Kakashi's hand away.

"Don't touch me!... How.. how could you do this to me?!", the blonde shouted, trying not to let his emotions take control of him, but even though the Kyūbi's chakra made his face look a little bit more feral.

"Naruto, I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't want this! Please let me explain!", the jounin replied, schooling his face into an emotionless mask. Though he appeared calm, the inside of his mind and heart was in chaos. It hurt him above anything else to see tears escaping Naruto's gorgeous ocean eyes- in which depth one could lose themselves- and to see the hurt and accusation in his eyes as the blonde looked at him.

"There is nothing to explain. Just leave me alone." And with that last sentence he turned around, started walking and then he was gone. _Probably forever._ No, he shouldn't think like that. They would manage it. Naruto would manage it, because yeah, he always forgave him.

But sometimes even Kakashi can be wrong.

 **A.N: So this is the first try of writing something in English. I hope I didn't made too much mistakes. The next chapter will probably be published in one week.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto  
Hey guys, sorry that I let you wait so long, but here it is!

Only after running for two hours straight, he eventually got out of the village and into the big, green forest that encircled Konoha, did Naruto finally stop. He jumped on a branch of some random tree, made himself somewhat comfortable -well, so comfortable one can get when he caught his three years long lover cheating on him- and leaned against.

Naruto still couldn't understand why Kakashi would do something like that to him. Couldn't understand how Kakashi could cheat on him, knowing how much Naruto loved him.

And why had it to be just some random woman? If it at least had been someone he knew it wouldn't be that bad -ok, maybe it would, but not this bad- because Kakashi wouldn't risk their relationship for some short fuck. But exactly that had happened. And Naruto just couldn't understand why Kakashi would gamble with _them_ because of her. His older lover had to know how attached Naruto was to him, is to him. Didn't the blond always told and showed him how much he loved his scarecrow? Didn't he always tried to please him. Of course he did. Whether by cooking for him or just trying to surprise his favorite gray-haired.

And while knowing that the grey-haired man also loved him back, he just couldn't understand why someone would cheat on someone he loved. Or maybe he didn't love him as much as the blond did the grey haired. Sure, Kakashi told Naruto that he loved him, but to be honest, only on special occasions or before either of them went on missions.

And even if Kakashi wouldn't love him anymore, he certainly would break up with the blonde, wouldn't he?

"I'm such a fool… I don't know what to do anymore…" Naruto desperately said, while countless tears rolled down his face.

What did he do to deserve this, to be treated like this? Naruto simply couldn't understand it…

Not being capable of staying awake any longer, Naruto finally succumbed to the darkness and fell asleep -well, who could condemn with the emotional stress he experienced.

The first thing Naruto registered when waking up was that it was too bright and that his back hurt like hell.  
Opening his eyes, he could see why. Falling asleep on a tree certainly wasn't a very good idea.

Although feeling the sun warm his face while waking up really had something. It was one of the things Naruto liked while going onto mission and sleeping under the sky. But why was he sleeping there again? And without his sleeping bag? Shouldn't he be at home with…

Suddenly, there were pictures in his head, of Kakashi and someone he didn't know and he remembered. Remembered what happened.

What was he going to do? He couldn't just come home for risking to see Kakashi. Right now, Naruto couldn't look his lover in the eyes… Wait… could he even still Kakashi his lover? Certainly not… he wasn't his lover anymore. And with that thought he began to cry all over again.

He didn't know how long he cried and thought about Kakashi's and his relationship, but after finally calming down, he knew what he would do.  
Naruto would go to Sakura, asking her if he could sleep there for a few days, till he found some new place to stay. With that thought he went to Sakura.

Standing in front of Sakura's door, Naruto knew he had to knock. But even though he had been relative confident to do so a few moments ago, he wasn't so sure now. However, he didn't have the chance to think further about it, because in that moment Sakura opened the door, took in the pitiful state Naruto was probably in and just made way, so he could step inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura just finished making herself tea and was about to sit down on her coach, when she felt Naruto's violently disturbed chakra. Even though she wasn't a very good sensor- it helped that she had perfect control over her chakra and Naruto almost none- to notice him, when he arrived at her door. Knowing that Naruto wouldn't come in the middle of the night if it weren't something important and also worrying about the same fact, Sakura hurried to the door.

Opening the door, she was confronted with a sight which wouldn't be that easy to forget. Sakura took in his red-rimmed eyes, which were puffed due to his crying. She took in his soggy clothes that absolutely didn't look comfortable. She took in his hair, the yellow hair, that always reminded her of the sun, which wasn't all that sunny anymore. Instead it looked pale and lifeless with all the mud in it. And then she studied his expression, how he held himself, and she was shocked. Before her didn't stand the hero of the war, the proud and self-confident shinobi, she knew he was, her best friend, who always smiled, or even her future Hokage. No, before her stood a stranger, someone she had never seen. If it weren't for his unique chakra, Sakura would have thought it would be some kind of genjutsu.

And oh God, he looked so broken. So heartbroken, that she couldn't describe it. He stood there with a hunched back, with an expression that brought her such pain, because Naruto should be smiling, or even laughing, because he didn't deserve to be that hurt, because he was the kindest person she knew, always helping where he could. The blonde looked so vulnerable and she didn't want anyone else to see him like this, because Naruto wouldn't want to.

With that thought she stepped to the side, to allow her best friend in, closed the door and followed Naruto to the living room.

"Can I use your shower?" Naruto asked quietly, pleadingly.

"Of course, take your time. I'm gonna get you some clothes to change and lay them on my bed okay?" Sakura answered just as quietly, fearing she would scare him away. Naruto nodded and trotted into the bathroom.

After Sakura heard the clicking of the door, she took a deep breath. Wondering what happened to him. Maybe some mission had gone wrong or he was having a fight with someone. But then she also realized that while Naruto would be glum or sad, he wouldn't have been crying. The pink haired kunoichi sighed, knowing that it was useless to think about what happened. Determined to find out what was going on when Naruto came back and calmed down a bit, she sat down, made herself comfortable and drank her now lukewarm tea.

 _Hm, Naruto is already in the shower for good 40 minutes. Maybe I should see after him?_ With that thought Sakura pushed herself up into a standing position and walked to the bathroom door.

"Naruto, is everything alright in there?" she asked, knocking lightly. When Naruto didn't answer, she knocked louder.

"Naruto?"

…

"Naruto, if you don't answer I'm coming in!" still not receiving an answer, she cracked open the door and what she saw shell-shocked her.

There, with nothing but a towel around his waist, sat Naruto, silently crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura sighed and took a step forward. But when his eyes finally met hers, she froze. The emotions whirling in his darker than normal blue eyes sucked the breath out of her. Some people said that the eyes were the window to one's soul. And in this moment, she understood them. All Sakura could do was stare and see the anger, the self-loathing, the fear and finally the endless pain that he was feeling.

"Sakura…" Naruto brokenly said, his voice raw from all the crying. "It hurts… make it go away…"

That was when Sakura broke, seeing her best friend, Mr. Sunshine, so devastated. Anger at who did this to Naruto and pain, as to seeing like this were the strongest emotion Sakura felt right now. The anger, almost bordering hate, as to what the blonde has done to deserve this. But the kunoichi couldn't think of such things now, she had to take care of him. To make him feel better, to just be there for him. And she was always there for him if something happened. Taking quick, long steps till she stood by his side, Sakura finally pulled him into her arms.

 **So, this was a chapter from Sakura's P.O.V.  
Tell me if you liked it! :)**


End file.
